


The pure Commander: the 100, Octavia blake

by Amelia_horner_60



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, F/F, Original Character - Freeform, The 100 - Freeform, octavia blake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_horner_60/pseuds/Amelia_horner_60
Summary: Synth of trikru the commander of the 12 clans is a strong independent woman. She became the commander at 14 and has been leading it to places people never thought of. Yet what happens when the girl who was hidden under the floor and the pure commander meet...
Relationships: octavia blake/ original character
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Three years later  
Synthe had done many things in the last three years, She had grown in many ways since her initiation as Heda, She had united all twelve clans (Trikru or Trigeda, Azgeda, Floukru, Sankru, Yujleda, Ouskejon Kru, Delfikru, Trishana Kru, Podakru, Ingranrona Kru, Boudalan Kru, Louwoda Kliron) under her rule, she had trained and found eight nightbloods, and she had found and killed the rouge Azgeda grounders that had killed her family. Currently, she was riding to her former mentor Anya's village, as the Mountain men were getting much worse. Riding was one of the few times Synthe could just have some peace and room to think yet with the mountain men attacking more the less respected she had become though that would not last long. Synthe soon arrived at the grate of the village.  
"Commander it's good to see you again", Anya Spoke her eyes soft yet the rest of her face showing no weakness. The rest behind Anya simply bowed Saying "commander".  
"Anya we have to talk now", Synthe coldly said, she didn't understand how Anya could be calm right now more of her people were dying, Synthe wouldn't stand for it and she knew her people wouldn't either.  
"Yes commander follow me we can talk in private" Anya simply said her eyes hardening again Synthe's Guards and second Indra following the two women. Anya led them to a hut inside a long table with a few candles on it, maps and Anya's plans. As the guards stayed outside the hut Indra was the only one following the two in as she had known what to do; be quiet except for small advisories to her commander and let Synthe and Anya talk as she knew the consequences of interrupting unnecessarily.  
"How many? How many dead or turned?" Synthe asked bitterly, standing straight but turned away from Anya.  
"eighty-five so far we may be missing more", Anya spoke lowly knowing now was a dangerous time to be brave to Synth. She was bitter and angry and that made her lose control even if no one else noticed Anya knew her long enough to tell how Synthe was feeling.  
"How did this happen we've been care-", yet Synth was cut off by a piercing uproar. All three rushed out of the hut to see a ball of black hurtling towards the ground from the sky not far from the landing with a small yet damaging blast. Having no hesitation she called her people's attention.  
"Indra with me, Anya you stay here to keep people calm, Malita you're with us too let's go" Synth commanded. Her sword hung around her waist she ran along with Indra and Malita -one of her most trusted warriors- into the direction of the crash quickly climbing one of the many trees Indra and malita following her with no hesitation; As they moved from tree to tree the yelling voices of others. When the crash came into view Synthe was shocked to see those from the crash were simply kids around her age. Carefully moving forward as to make sure she attracted no attention to herself she soon saw many teenagers no older than herself. Looking closer she saw many yet only one was really catching her eye.A beautiful girl around her age with long waist length silky brown hair, bright green eyes, and a face of adventure. The group looked all so pale, untouched from the sun almost perfect. As the small group had formed along with a blonde girl, a tall boy with dark skin with a strong build, and a few others stood in a small circle all looking at each other with slight annoyance. Soon enough the group was up to what could only be described as useless bickering. Synth could not understand what she had gathered from their conversation. They had nothing, no food, no water, no weapons, nothing at all and if that was so then why were they fighting sure she understood it, that would only be wasting valuable time and light that they most likely need. She could only assume them from all of this that they had to be just very irresponsible, ignorant or both.Yet Synth was soon taken from her thoughts from Indra taping her on her shoulder pointing to some of the teens that were leaving it was the blonde as she learned as Clarke, a boy with long hair she had learned him to be Finn, the beautiful girl she had learned as Octavia and finally two other boys named Jasper and Monty.  
"You both should stay here and watch them. I am going to follow the others be safe", she told Indra and Malita and quickly left before they could object. She caught up to the group's path quickly which was not the hardest thing as they certainly were not the quietest.  
The more she watched them the more she realized they really were just kids, they got to be carefree and have fun though she didn't understand why they were so shocked about some things though like the deer they had seen earlier. The more they traveled the closer they were getting to the home of the mountain men which made Synth uneasy knowing the things they could do and had done. Synth decided to go ahead before them to get some water knowing they were bound to meet it soon enough. She moved swiftly ahead to the river. Synth knew she had to be careful the river snake was not a very friendly character at all yet without thinking she jumped in hearing the voices of the group looking back Synth soon turned away blushing not wanting to look at Octavia like that without her knowing and comfortable. When she turned she saw the River snake pass her rapidly moving toward the girl, Synth grabbed the knife from her boot moving towards Octavia yet she was not fast enough when hearing the panicked screams. She looked towards the rest of the group pushing a rock into the water which she could only think was smart since it would let the young girl go and swim toward. Octavia being soon pulled out of the water the snake turned towards Synth slithering closer to her faster than she could move. It sank its teeth harshly into her arm. She bit her lip in pain and stabbed her knife into its back only pulling it out when she felt it stop its movements letting it sink to the depths of the river. She swam to the shallow slice of the river hiding behind a rock going up for air that she so desperately needed. She speedily climbed out drying off and dodging to the trees. Synth pulled her sleeve up checking her wound to see the gashes. Grabbing the bandages from her bag along with her flask of water, she poured the water onto her arm and wrapped it up pulling her sleeve down. Synth climbed up the tree behind her trying to see if Octavia was okay yet the more she climbed the harder it got as her arm was growing weak from the bite. She looked out to see the girl in pain yet overall safe. She sat down in the tree away from the group's view resting her arm still looking over to see Octavia was still okay as if those few seconds would leave her dead. She looked over to the group to see them looking for camp as they all knew nightfall was upon them and they needed to find camp. Synth found a tree close by to them and tied herself down by the waist so she wouldn't fall in her sleep with the group sleeping peacefully on the ground, her eyes still finding the girl’s face.  
***  
The next morning she woke up in a cold sweat as she did almost every morning as it was of her family...or more of their death. When they were all killed it was in the dead of night when everyone was sleeping except her and she had her a noise of clattering and decided it would be a smart idea to investigate but as soon as she got into the communal room a hand was put over her mouth and then they knocked out and when she woke all of her family, her brother, her two sisters, and both of her parents were dead. When she went to find them after she regained consciousness she found them all with their throats slit, she didn't understand why she wasn't dead, why the Azgheda men didn't kill her. Why did she get to live when they had to die. She looked around to see the group of skai people were still sleeping in fact the sun hadn't even gone up yet. Synthe went to the lake to get some water and if she could find some food. She was malnourished and that made her weak which was a danger as she didn't know these people and what they could do so being weak was not an option for her. She quickly climbed down the tree being as quiet as possible before walking to the river. Synth hurriedly got some water before hunting in the river for fish. She quickly found and shot an arrow to a rather large catfish. She started a small fire before taking out all of the bones in the fish carefully. Then she skinned it before putting it on the fire to cook. She cleaned herself in the water, Synthe knew it was still early and she had time before she had to leave so she took it. She took her time washing her hair so it was a pure white again instead of the musky grey from the dirt and other things. Synth's hair was rare, most people didn't have her white hair and people who did were deemed pure. That was in fact how she earned the name the pure heda or the pure commander. She took her time in cleaning her skin to its pale color again, She took her time in washing her weapons so they were no longer covered in the blood of the dead, the blood in the lives she took from them, yet she kept asking herself why as she knew they would be covered in blood once she did what she always hoped was right even if that meant death. She got up and quickly put her hair in a Dutch braid, the way her mother taught her, and left to trees where she simply watched them from above, they were all awake, and excited yet Synthe knew something was wrong and she knew she could no longer watch them with hope and happiness but with nothing except utter coldness as any other way would simply be weakness and that was as usual dangerous. She followed them like a ghost. It was as if she wasn't there as a person but as the wind or a tree blending in as a normal part of nature. Yet as she suspected all good things all hope and happiness had to come to an end eventually she supposed this was the one, she watched the boy Finn get up to a vine they were using to cross the river to what Synth knew as the border of the mountain men.  
"You wanted to go first, now quit stalling. Mt. weather awaits", Synthe forced herself to look away from Octavia's joy-filled face when she heard that name, Mt. Weather. She had only heard the mountain men use those words themselves which struck fear in her heart as she knew now that, that was in fact where they were headed which only meant one thing; death. Unless she did something about it so she grabbed an arrow and her bow while looking down at Finn right before she killed him yet what made it worse was Jasper switched places going first forcing that to be her victim. Synth could only think of how innocent Jasper was; he was more innocent than Finn and she knew it his eyes showed ones of a child. A child that she was going to kill. she pulled the arrow back waiting for him to cross which she instantly regretted as his excitement just made it worse holding back tears she whispered "Your fight is over", two tears falling down her cheeks. Yet she was saved, she was saved because a spear hit him in the chest, a spear that was not hers but Malita's. She heard the cries of the group below yet Synth only felt relieved as she knew he was still alive. She turned her head in Malita's direction making eye contact with a simple nod of thank you she waved him in dismissal before throwing him one last thankful look. She watched the rest of the Skai group leave resistantly before rushing over to Jasper hoping and praying to the Heda's that she could save him and to her luck she could. She took the spear out of his chest quickly before picking him up with her right arm under his knees and her left held him by underneath his arms taking him to Lincoln's cave. She walked and walked listening to Jaspers pained groans which simply gave her hope that he was not dead at the least. She arrived to see Lincoln, not even there which was easier as it would give her time to figure out what explanation she was going to tell him. Synthe quickly tried to clean his wound, her hands covered in his blood at her fault. She quickly made a poultice for the wound before laying him down on Lincoln's bed and fetching the boy some water.  
"Synth what is this?"Synth heard Lincoln from behind her as he entered his cave worry lining his voice.  
"They didn't know Lincoln, and now a kid is speared they are all just kids. You won't tell anyone of this", Synth spoke her soft voice at first but grew hard with strength.  
"I understand that but the ambassadors will not like that, just be careful Synth, you should be getting back don't worry I will take care of him", Lincoln told her in a calm voice. Lincoln had always known what to say when he was talking to Synthe, he always knew how to deal with it when she got too defensive. Lincoln and Synthe had grown up together he had watched her get hurt by so many people she had then watched him beat those same people after as she wouldn't stop them from hurting her when she was younger and then to make matters worse he had watched her slowly build a wall to where she had even started to block him out and even though they weren't as close anymore he would never allow her to shut him out fully and though both were not always able to be there for each other for everything they were there for each other for the important things always and that was something the both would never change.  
"Fine but please protect him with your life Lincoln do what you need to after just don't let him die please", Synthe had begged softly which was a rare sight to see on her but Lincoln, all the same, nodded in understanding and kindness. She made her way over to him and gave him a tight hug whispering in his ear "Goodbye old friend I will be back soon and be safe please".  
"Of course don't worry and you be safe and strong as you always are'', Lincoln spoke sadly and then let her go watching her take her things and leave as when she did stay and come to see him she would usually have to leave soon and it was never a guarantee that she would come back but he knew he could do nothing but hope that his best friend always would. Lincoln then turned and went to the boy checking his wound, allowing himself to only focus on what he had to do and not his worry of Synth, his oldest friend.  
***  
Synthe had spent the next day or so forcing herself to dive into the matter of what to do about the Mountain men and the Sky people yet her mind kept flowing to two people; Jasper and Octavia. She couldn't help but worry about Jasper and if he would live and she couldn't bring herself to go see him, and she couldn't stop thinking about Octavia and why she didn't know but she felt that it would only bring trouble, something that she could not have any more of. Synthe had finally had enough she needed to get out of Anya's small damned hut so she grabbed her bow and decided to go on a small hunt alone which no one fought her on as she was the commander and only those who were very unwise did that.  
Hours had passed since she had left the hut and she had only seen a few small things, nothing that was really worth killing so it had been peaceful, enjoyable which was a rare thing for her considering what she had held up on her own shoulders. Yet as always that peaceful moment was taken away when she had heard shouting in the distance, not giving a shit in the moment about the risk it could be she ran towards the sound only to see a hurt jasper, the blonde Clarke, the long-haired boy named Finn, Wells the kind boy and a man that resembled Octavia and the danger a huge hungry panther. She grabbed an arrow, put it on the bow, pulled back, and shot the panther straight in the head. All eyes were on her yet she simply turned and ran, not giving them a chance to speak, hammering footsteps following her soon after, and though she could have just ran faster she was pissed and annoyed that they had ruined her peaceful moment. The person jumped on her and flipped her over trapping her legs yet not her arms not fast enough at the least. Not giving it a second thought she pulled a knife she always had concealed in her sleeve flipping them over to reveal the man she had not fully recognized, she held a knife to his neck yet she hesitated when she saw Octavia's big brown eyes in his she found herself unable to kill him so she did the only logical thing at that moment pulling her hand back and punching him in the nose hard enough that she heard the satisfying crack of his nose breaking. She then got off the top of him and ran for it leaving the man in shock along with the rest of the group.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
It had been only a few days since she was caught by the boy she soon learned to be Bellamy, the brother of the girl she found so intriguing. Yet Synth wouldn't go see the girl prompting herself to remember they were the enemy and that was all she couldn't hold any sympathy for the sky people. Synth was currently sitting in her hut trying to think of a better way to deal with the Sky People, she could tell some of them were good but she also knew some of them were as brutal as her warriors. She heard the yelling of her people. She rushed outside to see yet another ship plummeting towards the sky, worry clouded her eyes knowing she had enough to deal with the sky people already. She rushed over to Anya ready to give orders.  
"Anya you come with me, I want to see what it is before the sky people get there. Malita Get riders ready for Battle we need to be prepared for anything now go", Synth commanded. She turned back heading inside her hut grabbing any extra weapons she might have needed. She headed back out to see Anya dressed in her armor, war paint across her face not as much as what Synth had but still showing her authority on a pure black horse, Synth's horse Clora was standing tall next to Anya's, she made her way to Clora jumping on.  
"Are you sure this is the best field on how we should deal with this?", Anya asked in a tone showing her true feelings of this. Which only angered Synth as Anya had once been her like a second mother to her yet she still treated the woman she was now more as a child always questioning Synth's choice which she was okay with to an extent but Anya always went too far in it and now was not a time to be questioning her.  
"I understand your doubts but I believe this is the right call and you should be more careful. I am still your commander", Synth spoke sternly leaving Anya quiet, she kicked her horse and started towards the direction of the ship. After minutes of riding in silence they finally arrived near the crash. They both hid their horses from easy view and carefully walked towards the crash. When it finally came into view, Synth stopped abruptly seeing there was already someone at the site. When getting a closer look Synth realized it to be the man Bellamy. He pulled something harshly out of the ship before turning around yet Anya and Synth had already hid from his view before he saw them.  
"Anya follow him I will see what is in the ship", Anya simply nodded carefully following after him. Once they were both out of view Synth soon went closer to the Ship only to see a girl a little older than her with a bloody head, she had long brown hair with tan skin and a sharp jawline. Synth didn't know why she did but she pulled out some bandages and cleaned the girl’s wound before quickly sewing it up and putting a small bandage on it.Yet before she could do anything more to help the girl she heard the voices of people coming, Synth ran, hiding behind a thick tree climbing up it. Soon she saw the blonde named Clarke. She opened up the ship again unable to hear what they were saying she carefully climbed closer to where they were.  
"How is your head already cleaned?"Clarke asked, suddenly turning around looking for someone.  
"I-i don't know maybe one of the hundred came across me?" the brunette girl asked curiously.  
"Well we can think about that later right now you made it your on earth", Clarke said showing a genuine smile. Both girls stepped out of the ship carefully, the brunette taking off the clothes she had only to have more under which only confused Synth yet she couldn't help but smile at the girl's glee as she spun around laughing. Sensing, there was no real threat there at the moment she got down from the tree and ran back to her horse. She rode on Clora to the village enjoying the peace of it all while she still could. She soon arrived back at the village, Yet things were still in chaos as they were before and Anya was still out in the woods she left the brightness of day going back to the hut to finish some more work and sending letters back to Indra and the ambassadors.  
***  
By nightfall Synth felt she had accomplished what she needed to for the day going out to enjoy the night sky with the rest of her people. She excited the hut drawing all eyes on her all except Anya bowing.  
"Continue as you were I have no news", Synth spoke sternly, all going back to what they were doing she made her way over to Anya who was standing around talking with some other warriors.  
"Go I need to talk to her now"She spoke to the others before turning to Anya, "what did you find out from the man?" Synth spoke after getting to Anya.  
"Nothing too useful he threw something in the river, all threatening each other. From what I saw we may not have to kill them all if they all kill each other first and it looked that to be in high chances," Anya said with a knowing smirk, and truth be told it did give Synth some relief as it meant they were distracted with their own problems and people, that gave her more time.  
Just as the peace of night had finally settled, bright lights flew through the sky memorizing all except Synth and Anya as they recognized one problem of where the lights would land. And their concerns were right as the lights soon headed towards a village nearby, a village that was for elders, children; innocents. Synth ran to Clora not wasting a second. She jumped on, kicked the horse and headed straight towards the village. She knew though that she would not be there in time to warn the people she would be too late. Smoke filled the sky in the direction of the village the closer she got the louder she could hear the cries of innocents. She arrived shortly, Looking around almost everything she could see was on fire burning down people's lives. She ran into one of the homes checking for people only to hear children screaming. Running to the noise there she saw two children a girl and a boy both hiding from the flames licking at there feet to burn the two, Running to them she swiftly grabbed them both feeling the sizzling on her skin she cried out in pain yet still not stopping until she pulled the kids safely out of the home. Synth left them with a few warriors that had run to her side as she left the burning hut. Finding and helping as many people as she could tend to their wounds, putting out the fires of their homes, the people that could do the same.  
By the early morning the flames had finally been put out, yet all of the homes burnt to nothing. Many of the people were badly wounded or worse; dead. Synth had burns all down her right arm, she still smelled of burnt flesh yet that was not what bothered her, what did was the attack. This was a village full of only innocents and the sky people harmed them. Synth was truly livid. She had let a wall down, she had hoped that maybe just maybe they could be on each other's side and because she did people were dead.  
Synth got on her horse and left back to the village Anya soon following. Synth stormed into the hut angrier than ever, she pulled her arm back punching the wall hard.  
"You need to calm down Synth", Anya spoke sternly walking to the young commander.  
"Calm, they just burned down an entire village of innocents because I was not careful enough Anya, I can't just calm down. We have to react and soon at that", Synth yelled feeling only anger. Anger for the children who lost their parents and their home, anger for the elder men and women who died for nothing, and anger at herself for letting it all happen.  
"This was not your fault, no one expected this. No on not me not you none of our warriors. We will figure it out but we need to do this based on logic not emotion so I need you to breathe. We will get the vengeance these people deserve and more", Anya spoke calmly as she stopped the pacing girl holding her arms.  
"I know Anya but that still won't bring back the lives we lost tonight. Enough is enough right now I want people watching Skaikru at all times listening in. I will not let any more die because we did not take the precautions we should have", Synth spoke her voice harsh and stern sounding older than the seventeen-year-old girl she was.  
"Yes, commander, who do you want to go for the first watch?", Anya spoke, remembering who she was talking to. Anya always had a bit of trouble with her commander as she used to be someone very close to Synth, leaving the young girl to be all Anya had anymore. Well her and Tristan but with him, it was not the same he treated Anya more as a friend whereas Synth treated her more along with how she treated any other of her warriors.  
"I will take the first watch alone. I need time to think, Stay here until I come back. Understand?" Synthe spoke with her head held high as she was still angry as ever even if she wasn't showing it as much anymore. And though she spoke harshly to Anya she knew she had to, she had let her guard down when she came back here and she needed to remember to stay the commander she was in Polis, not the girl she once was.  
"Yes commander", Anya spoke before leaving the hut ready to give orders to her warriors. While Synth stood there for a minute going over the past events in her mind, part of her wanted to curl up in a ball and cry she was still a child after all yet there was another part of her a bigger part of her the part that knew what had to be done, done for her people as she always tried to think of what was right for her people. Synth walked out of the hut walking into the woods towards the skaikru camp. Groaning stopped her train of thought she pulled out her sword immediately slightly hoping it was one of the skaikru. She walked silently towards the groaning where it was coming from down a large trench. And she was right it was a sky person but not any sky person it was Octavia.

What do you think Synthe will do with Octavia? Will she hurt her or help her? Will she let her anger or her fondness of Octavia rule her choices? 

Sorry this is a little on the shorter side but I just felt this was a nice place to end it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Synth felt conflicted, Skaikru was her enemy but Octavia was not. Octavia was innocent; she even spent her time chasing butterflies and Synth could not think of anything so innocent and at that moment the girl was hurt. Synth decided she thought that this girl posed no threat and she truly was harmless. She bent down to see how bad the girl's leg was, truth be told she flinched a little when she looked at it, it was a dark shade of purple and twisted harshly. Synth picked the girl up as if she weighed nothing, her left arm under the girl's neck and her right under the girl’s knees. She only knew one place she could bring Octavia where it would be safe; Lincoln's. The farther she walked towards Lincoln's cave the closer Octavia was to waking up, which Synth knew was not the greatest idea at the moment.  
Halfway towards Lincoln's cave, Octavia's head shot up gasping for air as if she had not had any before, groaning loudly at first from her ankle she looked around finding her surroundings Synth could see the panic in the girl’s eyes when she realized she was being carried. Her bright green eyes finally met Synth's blue ones.  
"Wait stop please don't hurt me!", Octavia yelled squirming as she tried to get out of Synth's steel grip.  
"You should stop, you will only hurt your ankle worse and if I wanted to hurt you I would have done it by now which I won't so you can calm down please." Synth spoke in such a soothing tone trying to let the fearful girl know she was only trying to help her.  
"W-what?"Octavia spoke, her voice wavering.  
"If you keep squirming it will only make your ankle worse and more painful", Synth spoke a small smile playing on her face.  
"Why are you helping me?"Octavia asked when she finally stopped squirming yet Synth only responded by telling the girl to be quiet.  
When they both finally were at the entrance of Lincoln's cave Synth took a deep breath before entering. Yet she soon felt relieved to find that Lincoln was not there at all. Synth sat down tending to the girl’s ankle both staying in thoughtful silence. Octavia was deeply confused, she found herself feeling somewhat safe with the woman. She knew she should be scared, or should she not be? Looking at the girl she tried to get some feeling on her yet she only found herself getting lost in the girl's beauty.  
***  
"You should sleep, you need rest Octavia", Synth spoke instantly, gaining the girls attention both sitting across from each other having been in silence for a few hours.  
"How do you know my name?" Octavia spoke feeling scared again.  
"You invaded our territory, did you think we wouldn't have people watching you all consistently?" Synth asked softly, not trying to be rude, just genuinely curious.  
"I suppose, I think I have just been more concerned with the people in our own camp", Octavia spoke feeling slightly stupid.  
"I understand that completely", Synth spoke smiling at the girl. Both enjoying the peaceful or at least until they heard the footsteps of someone coming into the cave. Synth pulled out her sword hiding from view. She hid on the side by the entrance and at the right time pinning the sword to the person's neck. She looked up quickly only to be met with Lincoln's eyes.  
"Synth what are you doing here?" Lincoln asked, utterly confused not even noticing Octavia yet.  
"I need help Lincoln", Synth spoke before moving to the side to show Octavia's scared face.  
"What is this?" Lincoln asked in a serious tone as he knew how dangerous this was for his friend and after how much they had both lost he couldn't lose her.  
"Listen I know you are angry but this is happening. Now you can either help me as you friend as your commander, but I need your help she is innocent please", Synth's eyes growing softer as she spoke telling Lincoln the real reason she had helped the girl, Lincoln could see the look of hope she had in her eyes it was a look she once held for him before she became the commander and he knew that though she threatened to force this on him she wouldn't if he didn't want to. Sighing Lincoln knew he had to do this for her.  
"Fine but you have to be care-",yet Lincoln was cut short by a crunch behind him. Lincoln turned around quickly to see more sky people realizing they must have followed him; he pulled out his knife while Synth pulled out her sword in one hand and a dagger in the other. She looked at them closely as the sky people came closer to see the boy Bellamy and Finn. They both ran towards the two grounders throwing harsh blows which Synth blocked flawlessly yet Lincoln was knocked down already as they went after him first and she was outnumbered. She quickly turned stabbing Finn in the chest then swiping her foot out knocking Bellamy down she climbed on top of him straddling him holding her sword to his throat.  
"Wait stop he is my brother please!" She heard Octavia's pleading voice making her hésitante turning her head. She looked at the girl giving Bellamy enough time to flip her over knocking the girl out.  
***  
Synth woke up with a jolt feeling weak as ever, she pulled at her wrist feeling them being held down, her ears ringing like a gunshot. Being able to only hear distant voices of yelling fear struck her head remembering the past events, of helping Octavia, Of talking to Lincoln, but more importantly fighting the Skaikru and getting knocked out. Finally pulling the strength she still had opening her eyes she realized she had no idea where she was but from the many skaikru she could only assume to be their camp. And then to her left was Lincoln with a bloody face, his arms limp in the restraints he was in. Felling many eyes on her she finally looked up to those around her yet to be met with soft sorrow eyes, Octavia's eyes. Ignoring everything else around her trying to go back into her mind of how this could have happened so fast how everything was fine until it wasn't and Synth was stuck scared and confused though she would not show it to the enemy's in front of her she was truly scared.  
"I did that for Finn and Jasper and Diggs and John and Roma", Synth looked up at hearing this from Bellamy as he was pointing to her.  
"She didn't do that" Octavia spoke which Synth couldn't help but inwardly smile at the kind girl.  
"You don't know that!" Bellamy yelled causing his sibling to jump a little. "We need to know what we're up against, how many there are and why they are killing us", the man added which only caused a fire of anger to burn in Synth as they had attacked her people sure her people had hurt Jasper but they had to and she had saved Bellamy more than once yet they burned down a village of innocents and then captured both her and Lincoln after they had helped the girl and to think they were angry because her people had killed or wounded a small amount of them when they killed over forty of hers. "And she is going to tell us", spoke one last time before forcing Octavia out fueling to Synth's anger seeing the way they handled the sky girl despite her yelling and complaints  
***  
After an hour several questions from them with no answers from Synth or Lincoln who was once again knocked out from their harsh blows. Yet Bellamy was more drawn to Synth's things he had taken seeing that he was getting nowhere with talking to them, Synth knew her things would only bring trouble as she had several drawings of their camp and notes of her plans along with a drawing of Octavia. Synth knew drawing the girl was only a bad idea but she felt not drawing her would only be a waste of beauty and it was a good distraction here and there for her the rest of her problems. As the boys went through the bag it only took a small amount of time for them to find her drawings much to her own distaste and their taunting her over it yet the smugness soon left when they opened to see a beautiful drawing of Octavia. Walking over to the grounder Bellamy held up the drawing watching for the girl's reaction yet she let not one out so he pulled his hand back slapping her hard across the face out of anger for not only Octavia but for the tally marks he had found for the lost lives of his people.  
"Friend of yours?" Bellamy spoke, showing a drawing of a reaper which was simply the last straw for her, sure her people could be brutal but they were no reaper they were not heartless. Pulling back all the saliva Synth had in her mouth she spat straight into Bellamy's face. By this point, the oldest Blake was seething with anger for the woman he wiped the spit off his face ready to slap her again only to be interrupted by the hatch door opening. Bellamy turned around expecting another furious episode from Octavia only to be met with Clarke's stern face. She walked closer to Synth feeling slight pity for what Bellamy had done.  
"Well if she didn't hate us before she certainly does now", Clarke spoke sternly knowing how dangerous this was for her people. Still, Synth wanted to scoff at them as she did indeed hate some of them before that and she certainly did hate more of them now but truth be told how could she not they had done so many wrongs to her and her people though she knew her people were hardly innocent themselves. Bellamy pulled Clarke away not wanting the grounder to hear what they were saying which failed as the room was small and echoed slightly.  
"Who cares? How's Finn?'' Bellamy spoke which did make Synth's ears perk a little at the boy's name as she never wanted to hurt him but she did have to defend herself.  
"Alive. Their people will care. How long until they figure out where she is? And what happens when they do? I mean, when they come looking for them?" Clarke spoke knowing this would only lead to bad things for her people which was something Synth liked the girl for, she was smart she thought ahead instead of just making decisions. Though when she looked at Bellamy's face he seemed to look annoyed with the blonde as if she was just being naive which only made Synth hate him more.  
"Relax princess. No one saw us take her and with the storm no one will come looking for her or the other one", Bellamy spoke smugly looking at the two tied up. Synth let out a dark chuckle knowing her people would come looking for her as this storm was nothing new for them yet it did not go unnoticed by either Clarke or Bellamy.  
"Got something to say", Bellamy snarled anger fueling him completely Synth slowly looked up with cold murderous eyes and a smirk that struck some fear in Clarke's heart but that was only Synth's intention. This only made Clarke more concerned, she didn't expect someone so young to look so vicious and resilient, and to add to that the physical strength of the young grounder didn't help but only made her wonder if all the grounders were like this.  
“You dumb bitches” Synth muttered but when she looked up once again the two were too wrapped up in their own conversation to hear her.  
Yet Clarke soon left which only left her alone With Bellamy and his group of minions. Minutes go by only the sounds of angered questions followed by the harsh sound of the man's hand striking the rough skin of the commander over and over again till the sound of Clarke's angered voice and banging on the harsh steel of the hatch. Bellamy reluctantly let the door open to see a furious Clark, Octavia and one other Synth did not recognize. Clarke rushed to the girl holding the knife Synth had stabbed the young sky boy with yelling "what is on this?". Synth felt once again conflicted as Finn was another innocent he was kind and sweet. He wanted peace not war but if she helped him that would give the sky people an advantage she was not prepared for them to have so she solemnly lowered her head in guilt but she would still not break over it. Blocking out the rest of the conversation Synth allowed herself to dive into her mind not wanting to listen to this conversation.  
"Hey here is what's gonna happen you are gonna tell us which one is the antidote or you're going to wish you had!" Bellamy roared at the girl, he turned walking off to the seatbelts throwing one over his shoulder he made his way back over to the tied up girl he took the knife cutting open her shirt to reveal her wrap and rough stomach. Octavia gasped and turned a bit in shock because on the girl's stomach were harsh deep scars over her built abs, some going under her wrap and up to her collarbone and down her arms. Synth felt exposed, her scars were from training and battle and though some of her people wore their scars as trophies to her they were still something personal, they covered so much of her body that a part of her felt there were too many of them for her to feel she should hide them. Feeling that no matter where the scars were always visible whether it be on her arms, legs, stomach, or neck they were always showing somewhere like a reminder of how damaged she was inside and out yet still when Bellamy ripped open her shirt she was careful to keep her stony eyes and cold expression.  
By this point Octavia felt confused more than ever she didn't understand why the girl would have saved her only for her not to help Finn but she did understand it in a way and though she knew the girl could speak English she didn't dare tell as the girl had been so dearly kind to her helping her and calming her down when she was afraid. Yet Octavia knew all of this was wrong; she understood that they had crossed a line they could never go back to as the damage was already done. Nonetheless Octavia not sure how or why knew she had to get the two grounders back to their people.  
Synth stayed silent knowing she couldn't answer only letting out low grunts in pain. Her white hair mixing with the blood on her stomach turning it into a bright bloody red, she hated it. Her hair was something she cherished highly; it was the same her mother had, her grandmother had, and her great grandmother had something that made her feel as though her mother was always with her influencing her decisions pushing her in the right way.  
Eventually seeing the girl not budging in the slightest they all knew they were getting nowhere with this holding out the vials and begging was only making them feel weaker with losing time and hope.  
"Clarke, he stopped breathing! What's taking so long?" Said a girl coming up into the room which soon revealed the girl Synth had stitched up,someone she had also learned to be Raven.  
"She won't give us the damn antidote", Clarke spoke, feeling frustrated and hopeless as the boy she loved laid dying two floors below her. At this Raven was getting more and more angrier at the second she was done and with that, as an evil idea made its way into her head.  
"Well maybe if we hurt someone else she will'', Raven spoke viciously. At this Synth's eyes grew wide as she looked at Lincoln who was now wide awake and staying silent yet he too understood what Raven meant and simply shook his head at the girl telling her not to make a move which she begrudgingly listened too. Raven made her way over to the set of hot wires pulling them out of the wall moving towards Lincoln. Sticking them to the man while he screamed in agony.  
"Stop! Torturing both him and I will do nothing for you to convince me to give you what you want!" Synth yelled, having enough of the torcher as she would not allow them to hear him anymore, this only made her more mad with the nerve of them. All eyes were on her shocked including both Octavia's and Lincoln's.  
"And who are you to be making requests here?" Bellamy asked coldly while Raven still stood seething with anger.  
"You sick bloody bastards, I won't tell you anything" Synth yelled, shaking from her own anger while the rest stood somewhat shocked yet also confused from what she said as they couldn't understand her that time. She felt done she knew speaking was only something they would use against her in the future yet she felt as though she could not just let them do the things they were to Lincoln.  
"What?" Clarke asked ,"Please just give us the antidote and this will all stop".  
"You think I am that stupid well then again maybe I am for even helping your people though you don't know that do you?" Synth questioned coldly.  
"I don't know what you're saying but from what I can tell you can Understand us. Listen here I will kill both you and your friend here if you don't help us", Raven spoke putting the wires to Lincoln. Octavia was tired and sick of it all. By then she hated the screams and the angry look on the grounder's face and she had saved her so she did what she knew would stop all of this. Octavia picked up the knife quickly.  
"Enough! Raven stop", Everyone stared at Octavia as she held the knife above the palm of her hand.  
"O what are you doing?" Bellamy asked nervously when she saw her with the poisoned knife in her hand.  
"She won't let me die'', Octavia said, swiping the poisoned knife across her palm,Synth's eyes widening as she pulled at her restraints harshly. Octavia made her way to Synth grabbing the bottles. "now which one is it?" Octavia asked, pointing to the bottles one by one  
"The third one" Synth spoke softly.  
"Thank you really" Octavia smiled at the girl before brushing past her brother, her eyes cold for the second they met Bellamy's. They all soon left the room to care for Finn leaving her alone with Lincoln both still tied up, Bellamy more hesitantly than the rest.  
"Why did you help her Synth you know that was a bad idea?" Lincoln spoke to her yet still in a kind way.  
"I won't let her die. You and I both know that though they are our enemy in a wholesome of them are not bad, her being one of them. How are you feeling?" Synth spoke solemnly  
"Better than you by the looks of it" Lincoln spoke with a small chuckle.  
"I'll be fine but for the time being we should sleep while we still can"  
"Yes commander"  
***  
It had been hours since what had happened and she was still tied up with Lincoln after she had helped them; they had beaten her over and over again trying to get information from her after she spoke yet still failed miserably. She was stronger than that and all of her people knew so appearing weak to the enemy was something that could have been an advantage yet not one she had the strength to use at that moment. She knew that no matter how much she cared for certain skaikru in all she had to do what was best for her people and that only meant one thing; death to the sky people. She knew she also had to get out of there, she was no use to her people as a captive tied up with the enemy. Synth started pulling at her restraints harshly trying to find a weakness in them somehow. Yet she had to stop almost immediately when she heard someone coming up the patterning of their shoes made her feel the need to get ready for another beating yet she soon felt relieved when she saw the kind brunette hair of Octavia coming up with a bucket of water and some rags. Synth watched the girl intently as she walked in her face falling more into sorrow when she saw the state of her Synth and Lincoln. She instantly made her way towards the girl, tears building up in her eyes knowing this was the fault of her brother. Octavia pulled up a seat and wet the rag looking up at Synth for permission to which she nodded gratefully.  
"I'm so sorry this happened to you I never wanted this. And thank you by the way for helping me", Octavia spoke shamefully yet synth felt no blame towards the girl as it was not her fault she was not the one who beat her.  
"I hold no blame to you but you should prepare for the worst to come. My people will show no mercy nor will I", synth said which only surprised the girl looking up at the grounder admirably.  
"My name is Octavia but I know you won't tell me yours, just please know we didn't come to harm anyone. Please you can make this all stop just tell them you aren't the enemy", Octavia said hopefully.  
"Though I do believe all your people are not bad the bad seems to outweigh the good and I make no promises I will try to keep you safe but you need to know I am your enemy in the end Octavia", as Synth said this she could see all hope in the girl's eyes fleet as she knew Synth was right. They sat there in a peaceful moment while Octavia tented to the other girl’s wounds but of course their peace was ruined as more footsteps pounding on the entrance only to reveal the oldest of the sibling’s anger filling his own features. Yanking Octavia up and out of the seat she was in harshly by the arm much to Synth's and Octavia's distaste, pulling her out and away from anything the girl could hear she put her head down letting the exhaustion take over her only to have very unrestful sleep.  
***  
The following day was hard and the only ones who were kind to her were Octavia and Lincoln. Yet Synth felt ease when she heard that Bellamy and Clarke would not be there the following day, still the pit in her stomach was not completely gone as she was still stuck with Miller and he was a different kind of obnoxious and torchering. Miller mocked her more than anything and would kick Lincoln whenever he wanted to really piss Synth off whereas Bellamy did beat the shit out of her but he also treated her with a strange kind of respect when truthfully he was admiring how protective over her people she was. Although he really had no idea how much as none of the sky people knew she was the commander they had only thought of her as any other grounder which would only come to help to her advantage. Though she would not admit it to anyone she was unsure of what to do with the skaikru as some of them were truly good.  
The day had gone as dull as possible for both Synth and Lincoln, Miller had only mocked the two she would also hear the occasional banging or shouts when Octavia was trying to see the two grounders. Currently she was standing waiting and hoping for someone to help her as weak as it sounded she knew she wouldn't get out of this by herself or with just Lincoln and though she didn't know it her prayers had been answered by a small sixteen-year-old girl with dark brown hair.  
"Octavia get out I'm tired of you coming up here you won't see them okay", Miller spoke with frustration towards the girl who had also drawn Synth's attention.  
"Hey I just came here with a peace offering okay", Octavia spoke with her hands up a bag of nuts in her hand with innocent eyes yet Synth could see right through them even if she didn't know the girl's plan. Miller cautiously took the bag of nuts while she only stared back at him with a small smirk that the boy had yet to notice. Miller ate down most of the nuts in a matter of seconds, he had been very hungry but was too scared to leave knowing that if something had happened with the grounders Bellamy would blame him. Minutes had passed before the boy started mumbling small words that no one truly could understand which only made Synth smile knowing the girl gave him gobi nuts. Octavia simply smirked wider feeling accomplished before she headed back down the ladder to come back with clothes like her own.  
"Hurry I am not sure how much time we have, just put the clothes on while I stand to watch", Octavia spoke after cutting both Lincoln's and Synth's ropes catching synth a bit when she fell forward from feeling and truthfully being so weak at the moment. Synth and Lincoln quickly changed into the clothes both smiling at Octavia's kindness one more than the other.  
"Octavia, we're ready when you are'' both girls are smiling at each other for a second too long than usual. Octavia went first, checking if the coast was clear. She grabbed Synth's hand when she saw Finn heading towards the group. Tension grew with fear as Finn's footsteps came closer. Turning the corner of the dropship Finn stopped abruptly at the sight of the three when he soon realized the two other than Octavia were the grounders yet after a second moving aside to let them pass.  
"Sorry I stabbed you", Synth spoke when they passed, leaving Finn stunned. Octavia led the two through the very sidelines of the camp not wanting to attract too much attention, all feeling very nervous, Synth even more so when she realized she was still holding Octavia's hand. The closer they got to the exit the more concerning looks, Synth quickly standing taller slightly scaring the looks off as she did look quite intimidating with her dark scowl and deathly glare. Octavia pulled them both out the exit right away, with a relieved sigh from Lincoln and Synth.  
"I assume you both can make it the rest of the way from here and I really am sorry for what they did to you both" Octavia spoke her voice breaking towards the end to which Synth squeezed her hand thankfully.  
"Don't Octavia, you helped us truly and for that, we will forever be grateful" Lincoln spoke to the girl with a soft smile shocking Octavia.  
"He's right we would still be in there if it wasn't for you so thank you Octavia of skaikru", Synth spoke smiling genuinely at the girl one last time before letting her hand go and turning around sorrowfully.  
"Wait!", Octavia spoke then mentally scolding herself when they both turned around to which she simply spoke a small "never mind", and turned around.  
Synth felt strange watching the girl, she was done she couldn't watch the girl walk away. Synth ran after Octavia. grabbing her wrist she turned the girl around. Both facing each with unspoken tension, Synth grabbed Octavia's waist pulling her closer their faces only inches apart. Octavia pushed forward, finally pressing their lips together and wrapping her arms around Synth’s neck. Synth wasted no more time responding, deepening the kiss moving her hands to the girls’ hips pushing her against a tree as she bit Octavia's lip making the girl gasp.  
"My name is Synth", She spoke with a smile after pulling back and resting her head against Octavia's.  
What will happen next? Will Synth let her feelings for Octavia affect how she rules? What will happen if Anya finds out? Will this put a bigger target on Octavia?   
Hope everyone enjoyed it! Be prepared for the next Chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Arriving back at the village Synth pushed her shoulders back and held her head high, guards rushed to her side while others headed to Anya's hut to inform her of Synth's arrival. Synth felt weak and vastly confused, she left Octavia soon after they kissed along with Lincoln after walking him to his cave as she assumed he had wanted to be alone after what they had both endured. Walking into her hut she stepped in to see a stern-looking Anya.  
"What happened?"Anya spoke in a stern tone walking to her commander.  
"I want to gather ten of our warriors and prepare to send them to watch Skaikru if any of the Skaikru steps out of the border towards our camp we kill them. We are going to war, they have stepped out of line too many times, they took both me and Lincoln captive",Synth commander hatred lining her voice.  
"Well we have something now that might help with that", Anya reprimanded a malicious smirk playing on her face.  
"I'm listening?"Synth spoke a spark of hope for vengeance flickering in her eyes. Anya then gestured for her to follow leading her to their lockup. Opening the creaking door to reveal a badly beaten sky person.  
"We found him not long after you left, after we realized you were missing after the storm we started trying to get information out of him and after a day or so he broke he told us many, many things and I think we can find other uses for him too", Anya stated distaste in her voice as she watched the boy squirm backward in fear.  
"What has he told you so far?"synth asked, still glaring at the boy.  
"Everything, their weapons, their people, how many, they are inexperienced kids, dangerous ones but still kids" Anya spoke with icy eyes pointed at the boy.  
"Good. Is there any news for me from Polis?" Synth asked turning her back to Anya.  
"Yes but it's nothing good. The ambassadors are angry with you being gone for so long, the ice nation has been trying to start more anger among them spreading flat lies about what is going on", Anya voiced before Synth turned walking to her tent Anya followed soon behind.  
"They always have the worst timing, I want to stay another day to make sure things are in order for the Skaikru while I am gone I will leave them to your mercy but I want you to keep me posted that's all" Synth commanded yet still seeing a spark of anger in Anya's eyes. "Is there anything else?" Synth asked.  
" Synth you could have been killed" Anya shrewd. Her eyes were full of anger walking forward to her commander.  
"I'm fine", Synth warned, turning her back.  
"No Synth! You have people who rely on you, what you did was irresponsible!" Anya yelled like a mother to her child.  
"Well I cannot just sit here and do nothing ok people are dying and though the others are okay with letting them I am not! I may be their commander but I won't sit back and do nothing while others fight for me ", Synth yelled back, turning to face Anya.  
"It is what you do, Synth. You are the commander, people will die for you, you are lucky to have gotten out, stop acting like this. In the past week you have been here you are letting our emotions cloud your judgment enough is enough", Anya scolded, looking her commander dead in the eyes.  
"Stop! I am no longer a child, Your right I could have died but I will not be a coward who lets others die for me Anya! I have not been acting out. I am not allowed to if you have forgotten. If you do not like it too bad but do not forget I am your commander first and your friend second, I may lead differently than others before me but so far it has let me a lot farther than them. I will always lead the way I think is best for my people. Now get out and do as I tell you, this discussion is over", Synth stated in a calm yet somewhat dangerous voice.  
"Yes commander", Anya spoke bitterly. Synth sat down, she felt stressed and confused. A part of her did know Anya was right in some instances, she had let her guard down, She had shown mercy to Skaikru even though there was a possibility that she shouldn't have but she truly wasn't like the other commanders. She would lead the way she saw fit.  
***  
Synth tried diving back into her own work hoping it would give her at least a little peace at mind yet it only seemed to do the opposite, she felt herself questioning every decision she made. Finally having enough of her bewildered mind she made her way out of the tent. Opening the flaps of her tent many eyes turned to her in a usual manner bowing their heads much to Synth's discretion. Her eyes scanning over the small village mainly built for her soldiers she saw only the joy and excitement they could have under the circumstances. She could feel the stress her people were giving off with the problem they were dealing with. Sighing deeply synth made her way to the table of food grabbing what she wanted before turning to her tent. Stopping briefly when she heard the sound of others’ footsteps. Synth out her food down taking her knife out ready to fight she carefully stepped in to see a pacing Lincoln.  
"Lincoln? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Synth asked, putting her knife down and grabbing her food.  
"We need to talk," Lincoln stated sternly, pulling out a chair for Synth to sit in.  
"Umm, okay what's going on?"Synth questioned sitting down and crossing her legs, the small light from the candles reflecting on their faces.  
"It's about the Skaikru" his jaw tightening as he spoke.  
"Listen I know and I am extremely sorry for the danger I put you in with Octavia and Finn and everything", Synth spoke guilt covering her face.  
"It's okay really, I would do anything for you you are my friend Synth but that's not it. I was thinking and one of the skaikru Finn he came to me through Octavia of course, I went to talk to her but the point is he wants to set a meeting and find a way of peace", Lincoln spoke carefully, leaving Synth to stand.  
"What? Lincoln, do you realize the consequences of what you're asking? What if it went wrong our people would deem you a trader and there wouldn't be anything I could do for you. And to add on that I am leaving in a day's time. This will be in Anya's hands which you and I both know she will show no mercy!" Synth spoke to the man, her eyes filled with stress.  
"I know Synth but before this you helped them and more than once at that. Also you helped Octavia even after they burned down the village. Think of Octavia and our people", Lincoln reprimanded.  
"Helping Octavia was different and you know it. I am thinking of her but our people have to come first and they did burn down the village so why should I give them another chance and ignore what they did including capturing us? Because as much as I want to talk about peace, I need the support of my people" Synth asked, contemplating the idea as she sat down once again.  
"Synth you are their commander my commander you brought the twelve clans together you put the ice nation in their place they will listen to you including Anya, we need to give this a chance instead of fighting in yet another war", Lincoln stated knowing just how to get to her.  
"Guards!" Synth yelled calling the two men outside her tent in. "Get Anya now". And as expected the warrior strided in only a minute later.  
"You called, commander?" Anya questioned with cold eyes not even acknowledging Lincoln's presence.  
"I am leaving tomorrow which will leave you in charge of what to do with skaikru along with keeping me in the loop. I have recently found out from Lincoln that skaikru wants peace, what do you make of this?" Synth asked, looking upon Anya's face with curiosity.  
"They could ambush us, or worse. I think these people have proven over and over again that they are not trustworthy. And the more we pretend they are the more lives that will be lost", Anya spoke clearly glaring at Lincoln.  
"I agree with you but then again do we need another war. Lincoln has a point we don't know their terms yet this could be a chance at peace", Synth spoke openly.  
"Well then what are the terms?" Anya asked mockingly towards Lincoln.  
"No weapons, just talking. I believe they can be trusted or at least the ones I talked to and if we can get on their side I'm sure the others will follow" Lincoln spoke carefully looking to the two.  
"No! It's a trap that is obvious we could take them out easily", Anya reprimanded stepping closer to Synth.  
"They have guns like the mountain men, we should at least attempt at peace, we can't fight guns without losing many warriors", Lincoln warned the two women knowing this would not be an easy battle to be won.  
"But we-"  
"Enough I have made my decision, Lincoln I want to talk to Anya alone first then you please wait outside", Synth commanded the two. Lincoln did as told nodding respectfully then walking out.  
"You cannot be serious? No weapons, it's a trap!" Anya whispered to the commander.  
"I know you may think that but from watching the people I think Lincoln is right if there is a chance for peace we should take it. We need terms that cannot get away with what they have done that easily, if we are to accept what they want I want to make sure they know that we need peace. It has to be promised if not then I guess war is inevitable. Understand?" Synth stated.  
"Yes commander".  
"And Anya be careful" Synth spoke with a small smile. Anya left with a small smile, Lincoln soon replacing her spot.  
"Tell skaikru we will agree to their terms but Lincoln what are you gonna do if something goes wrong? You can't be on both sides", Synth asked her friend solemnly.  
"They are just kids, Synth. I won't just sit back and watch them die".  
"I understand, but will you do something for me?"  
"Of course".  
"Protect Octavia and if worst goes to worst just stay alive and send me a letter after the battle we will figure something out just stay safe please for me" Synth spoke softly pulling Lincoln into a hug.  
"Hey, it will be okay...we will figure it out we always do. I will be fine and so will Octavia don't worry, okay?" Lincoln spoke soothingly while holding the girl close.  
"You and I both know this could all go to hell. I can't lose you to not after Kayla..." Synth mumbled into his chest.  
"Hey you won't, I'll be careful and no matter what if you send me a letter I will be there, I promise and that is a promise I will keep... but you and I have both had a hard day and you need sleep okay" Lincoln told her, pulling away from her hug.  
"I can't, I still have some work to do" Synth tried.  
"It can wait, Synth. You need sleep okay now come on" Lincoln told the girl pulling her to her bed. Synth reluctantly laid down, Yet almost immediately started to feel her drowsiness catch up with her as it had been two nights since she had restful sleep or even slept in a bed.  
"Goodnight Synth" Lincoln spoke softly pulling the fur cover over the girl.  
"Wait please stay with me I don't want to be alone" Synth spoke with doe eyes grabbing onto his eyes.  
"Synth...fine move over" He spoke to which she smiled gladly moving over. Lincoln laid down beside the girl looking to her before nodding to the girl. To this Synth moved closer laying her head on his chest and closing her eyes. Looking down to the young commander after a minute to see her already fast asleep, Lincoln was once again reminded that truth be told Synth may have fought in many wars and led thousands of people but in the end she was truly a teenager, just a girl who was put in a position she didn't expect. Closing his eyes Lincoln fell asleep listening to her breathing finding comfort that in that moment she was safe.

Sorry this is shorter than usual but I thought this was just a good place to end it! ❤🥰😘

What do you think will happen? Will Synth fight forward for her people first or both Octavia and Lincoln? Will she see Octavia once more before she leaves or is it too dangerous? 

Who knows, seriously though poor Synth, there is so much on her shoulders I hope she stays safe and follows her heart but then again where will it lead her and will it lead her to safety? Also am I the only one that literally wants to hit Anya right now!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
“Anya you have to give them a chance for our people and me” Synth spoke overly annoyed.

“How many of our people have they killed? How many more are we gonna let die and are you forgetting the kidnapped you” Anya spat.

“Enough! Do as I tell you I won’t remind you again that I am your commander, I don’t take orders from you anymore. You take orders from me. Now I don’t have time for this you are going to do as I told you. You are going to follow the terms of what they asked. Lastly, you are not going to question me again”, She stated back feeling her stress hanging on her. She grabbed her sword leaving the hut.

“Synth! Where are you going? We have more to go over” Anya yelled after the girl. Synth pulled out her sword from its sheath, she pushed Anya against the wall of her hut pinning the woman by her neck.

“I am your commander, not Synth to you. Never address me as Synth in front of others again. You have shown me you are no friend of mine, you are lacking the respect you should show me, do not push me on this anymore or I will assign someone else to this or worse. I’m done with your immaturity. I am doing what is needed for my people, what I think is right. Now stop” She snarled at Anya. She pulled her sword down her white hair twisting around hitting Anya in the face. Synth ignored the eyes on her. She kept her head high and confident despite the tears building in her eyes. She felt the weight of all her people on her at once. Synth was hurt, of course, she didn’t want to discard Anya as a friend but she had taken it too far and just didn’t trust synth anymore which was a problem. She didn't want to let anyone down but she felt she needed to do what she thought was right even if that meant going against Anya’s wishes.   
Synth walked to Lincoln's feeling she would find peace there. She kept her guard up not wanting a repeat of the days before. She felt peace in the woods; it was where she had grown up with Lincoln, where she felt she could be the girl she used to be before she was discovered as a nightblood. It was her home away from home. Taking a deep breath synth finally walked to the entrance of Lincoln’s cave. 

“Lincoln?” Synth called out walking in.

“Hey, over here” Lincoln called from a corner. Synth smiled when she saw him, going to an empty chair beside him she sat down.

“What brings you here?” 

“Just wanted to see you before I left and I needed someone to talk to” Synth spoke looking down at her lap.

“What happened?” He asked concern lining his voice.

“Well, multiple things but how are you? Are you sure you're okay after the last few days?” Synth asked guiltily.

“I am really. A little bruised but nothing too bad… It wasn’t your fault you know” 

“ Yeah, it was, Lincoln. I should have been more careful and because I wasn’t you were hurt”

“I’ll be fine but not if you keep blaming yourself for something that wasn’t even your fault. Just talk to me about what’s going on” Lincoln spoke calmly wiping the girl’s tears.

“I threatened to kill Anya…” Synth mumbled shame filling her features.

“Well I’m sure she deserved it, she never knows when to stop talking” Lincoln smiled at the girl finding slight amusement at the picture of Synth and Anya arguing.

“Maybe but I shouldn’t have threatened her especially in front of almost the entire village. I just got so angry, she keeps questioning every single choice I make. It’s like she forgets I’m her commander and thinks it’s okay to even after I warn her to stop. I mean how am I supposed to rule my people if every time I make a decision someone close to me questions it?” Synth questioned feeling frustrated.

“Like I said she never knows when to stop talking. Synth you are making the choices you think are right and that’s all you can do. You have gotten your people so far. Choosing a chance of peace instead of war is the right choice overall. You have to remember what our people have been taught, what Anya was taught. She is more violent than you because you think of the number of lives you could save, not the number of enemies you could kill” Lincoln stated feeling proud of his friend. 

“I just want to do what is right by my people. I never wanted to be the commander in the first place so how am I supposed to know what is right?” Synth asked, feeling unconvinced.

“Because you were wise enough to know that being the commander was not something you should want,” Lincoln told her, feeling guilty that she had been put through all of this.

“I guess. Have you heard anything more from any of the Skaikru?” Synth asked, trying not to be too obvious. 

“You mean Octavia? Yes,” Lincoln spoke a knowing smile playing on his face.

“W-what did she say?” Synth asked, not even bothering to hide her smile.

“She asked if you could meet her in the butterfly field tonight,” Lincoln said.

“Shit, I am leaving tomorrow morning. What did you say?” Synth asked, feeling her joy go down.

“I said I would tell you. Synth you know this is dangerous. I want you to be happy but you have to be careful and remember what involving yourself in this could mean” Lincoln told seeing her grimace.

“I know but she deserves an explanation, Lincoln. I don’t want to hurt her” Synth spoke,

“Just be careful, I don’t want to see you hurt” Lincoln spoke, feeling only worried for his friend as he knew this could have terrible consequences for her but in the end, he would support her in whatever she wanted.

“I love you, Lincoln. Your best friend” Synth stated with a smile. Synth couldn’t help but feel so lucky for him. He had been there for her through it all.

“I love you too, Synth. More than you know” Lincoln said pulling her into a hug  
***  
Night had come through the day. Synth felt nervous, she questioned going many times but decided that staying would only hurt Octavia and that was the last thing she wanted to do. She pulled her white hair down from its high ponytail, carefully she braided five strands on the left side of her hair. She changed from her usual armor to cotton ripped sweater and her usual pants keeping many knives still on her as she looked to her mirror. Her perfect white cheeks rosier than normal and her bright blue eyes sticking out harsher. Stepping out of her tent she headed to the woods yet as always she was interrupted from her trek.   
“Commander where are you going?” Anya’s voice rang from behind her.

“Did you forget our discussion earlier? It is none of your concern what’s soever where I am going but Lincoln” Synth snapped back before walking once more. The trip there was as peaceful as ever, the sound of only her home. No fighting, or yelling nothing but the sounds of life around her.   
Once Synth reached the field she instantly understood why Octavia chose the place as it was the home of hundreds of beautiful butterflies. Walking in further the butterflies moved slightly some landing on her other flying simply to other branches. Synth couldn’t help but smile. It was a beautiful place. A peaceful one. 

“Octavia?” Synth called out to the forest yet hearing no answer. Deciding to sit down on a Synth pulled out her notebook she had gotten from Lincoln years before. She had only drawn and wrote into it for what she had found were the more important times of her life. Synth soon started to draw the peaceful field finding even the simplest of details bewitching. The distant thud of footsteps sent a jolt of anxiety to her heart. Synth scoured for a place to hide in the case that it wasn’t Octavia. Turning behind her she climbed a tall tree and hid amongst the butterflies. A distant figure started to come into Synth’s view and it was quite clear from the small frame of the figure that it was Octavia and Synth started to let her anxiety leave. Yet soon her eyes started to widen as she peered closer and realized two figures were walking closer and though they couldn’t see her, it still forced a familiar ache to Synth’s chest that she hadn’t felt in a long time. What if it’s just Lincoln? She thought. Yet once again proven wrong the figure wasn’t the same as Lincoln’s. It was muscular and tall yet still slim while Lincoln was bulkier. The muffled sounds of the two talking rang into her ear reminding her that as much as she wanted to look away and not know she had to find out. Turning her head back Synth looked into the two faces that finally came into view; Octavia and Bellamy.  
“See I just came to look at the butterfly field “, Octavia spoke with utmost frustration. 

“If that were true then you wouldn’t be sneaking the way you were or look like that”, Bellamy scoffed. This struck Synth’s ear looking closer to Octavia she could see the girl certainly did look gorgeous. Her hair held a wavy and fresh look showing she had washed it that day along with a small flower by her ear. All the dirt that had been on her face before was gone she looked almost angelic to Synth. 

“Bellamy I didn’t do anything!” Octavia yelled at him tears building up in her eyes.

“O you one tried to sneak out, two wouldn’t stop stomping your feet like a mad person, and thirdly you have ben going missing many times recently. So what I think is this; I think you were the one to let the grounders go, I think you have been seeing that grounder guy and I think that is where you were going tonight!” Bellamy seethed. Synth felt a flow of relief wash over her as she realized Octavia hadn’t betrayed her, she had even tried to warn her that was why she had only heard one pair of footsteps. A grim feeling soon replaced the first. Synth wasn’t going to be able to say goodbye to Octavia or even give a reasonable explanation as to why she left. And though She knew O would be safe because of Lincoln it still made her feel sad. 

****  
By the time Synth had gotten back from the camp, it was early morning. She had spent the night in the butterfly field after the blake siblings left. She had let her mind wander to Octavia. How she protected Synth from her brother, how she kidded Synth, how kind the girl was. Yet Synth knew leaving might’ve even been the safest option for both. And with that thought Synth snuck in quietly making sure no one saw her, she jumped in her bed, curled up in a ball, and let her drowsiness take over as she still had a few hours till she would be forced to leave for Polis.  
****  
Waking up the next morning Synth was filled with dread. She didn’t want to deal with the ambassadors, it was beyond stressful and for her hard not to beat the shit out of them as they were not the most respectful. Synth got dressed quickly before pulling her hair back into its usual dutch braid. Breath in deeply Synth walked out of the tent with her head held high. Heads turning to her perusal she walked to where Anya was standing.   
“Is everything ready?” Synth asked sharply, her eyes never meeting Anya’s.

“Yes, the horses and guards are packed and ready when you are,” Anya spouted, keeping her eyes straight.

“Good, is there anything else we need to go over before I go? Or need to know?” Synth asked.

“The meeting is set for two days from now. That’s all but I will send letters of how things go” Anya turned finally looking at Synth “I do respect you and I know you’re my commander it is just that I still feel so used to you as my second. Be safe”.

“I always am, be careful with Skaikru, and do what you think is best when you hear what they have to say. Goodbye Anya” Synth smiled at the girl one last time before turning to where her people were waiting. The villagers stood in two lines a path in between for Synth, as she walked by they bowed their heads in respect. Synth made her way to her horse finally seeing her bags had already been packed to the horse beside Clora. 

“Ready, commander?” One of the guards in front of her asked once she was on her horse. Synth simply nodded with a stern expression. Synth kicked off looking to the people once again she felt slightly miserable leaving. The place was a home for her and though Polis was along with it, it was just different for her. Polis didn’t hold the same warmth, it held a part of her life that seemed only dark. Yet when she lived in the village it was safe and welcoming for her, and now she had to go back to the dark.  
***

Synth finally rode through the gates of Polis along with her many guards. She couldn’t help but smile and the city though it didn’t always feel like home it was still beautiful. Synth had refused to go through the ranking entrance which was safer for her because truth be told she loved seeing her people; she loved seeing them shop and enjoy themselves. Synth had always chosen to be a different type of commander. She had never wanted to be the kind of commander that would sit back and let her people die while she was safe or only see her people from afar. She wanted to be at the heart of her people and that was places like the smaller villages or the parts of Polis that were less traveled by the ambassadors. It was why her people always trusted her more than the past commanders, at least the ones that had not fought with her; to them, she was terrifying and cold.   
As Synth rode through the streets more and more people made a path which was quite hard contending it was a late afternoon which was the busy hour for Polis. The people bowed their heads respectfully. The people loved seeing her especially the kids who would scurry to the front of the crowd to get a glimpse of her yet most would still be caught by their parents before they could get fully to the front but the lucky ones would stare in wonder at the commander. Synth held her head high, her white hair clinging to her shoulders. A proud but smile played on her face when she spotted the little children. She always gave them a simple nod remembering her memories from when she was that young in Polis…  
Synth ran harshly away, maneuvering over the obstacles attempting to slow her down. The busy streets made it easier yet still Delphine was trailing closely behind her. Synth inwardly cursed Delphine was always fast and it was simply much too easy for her to be so. Delphine was a thin girl with long dark raven hair, bright green eyes, and a round face. To most, she was simply breathtaking and it wasn’t hard to see why but Delphine was much more than that; she was one of the eight nighbloods and had been training in Polis since she was able to walk. Delphine was also one of the best warriors and nightblood there was yet there was still one better; Synth. And per-usual Synth had taken Delphine’s sword to get her to stop training. Synth had run out into the streets of Polis with Delphine following closely behind her. Synth turned sharply into one of the allies where it led to one of more vacant streets. She felt hope feeling into her when the thudding steps behind her sounded farther away, slowing her footsteps for a mere few seconds she turned around slightly to see Delphine trailing right behind her. Synth tried to speed up her pace but it was too late. Delphine jumped forward tackling her to the ground. The two girls fought harshly trying to get an advantage on the other yet in the end Delphine had been faster. Synth was helpless, her arms and legs pinned down with Delphine’s smug face above her. 

“How is it that you have only been training with me for two months and already annoyed me this much?”, Delphine spoke in a triumphant tone. Synth had been in Polis since she was eight now she was twelve and though she had been staying with the nightbloods she trained separately with Marlono who was her private trainer and since he didn’t think she was ready to fight with them until recently, she only trained with who Marlono wanted her to. Yet truth be told she was almost better than any nightblood there was. Marlono was simply overprotective of her; he was like another parent to her and he only allowed her to train with the other nightbloods because he was forced to let her by his superiors. 

“Natural talent, I guess. And you’re too easy to annoy, must be that stick up your ass”, Synth spoke bitterly as she hated losing more than almost anything. 

“Oh shut up. And don’t take more sword again or you’ll get word than what you just did trust me”, Delphine spoke with a smile despite her burning cheeks. She rolled off the girl grabbing her sword and sheathing it. She held out her hand for Synth yet Synth had other ideas. She swiped her foot out knocking Delphine to the ground, rolled on top of the shocked girl, and held her arms down. 

“No promises, pissing you off is way too much fun”, Synth spoke chuckling at Delphine’s stunned face. 

Snapping out of her thoughts kicked the back of her horse softly, racing to the gates ahead. Synth always wanted to be alone when her memories of Delphine started. Synth’s guards followed closely behind her as they learned to simply follow what she did unless she said otherwise. Synth rode to the wide of the capital building. She jumped off her horse taking a long look at the building, chills rode down her back as she thought of all the memories she had there. Synth handed Clora to one of the stable hands towards the side. She gave them a kind smile before taking off inside. The inside was still as haunting as she remembered it to be. Candle lights lit the brittle walls with a small yet very old elevator at the end and a turn then led to the kitchens. Walking to the elevator she clicked the 54th floor waiting for the doors to close which they eventually did. Riding the elevator up Synth slumped into the wall feeling defeated that she was once again there. As the elevator moved Synth’s tears built heavier in her eyes like a ticking time bomb. The elevator doors opened back up onto her floor allowing Synth to snap out of her daise. She tensed back into her normal perfect structure and walked to her room nodding her head simply at the guards. As the doors opened a flow of relief swept over her seeing her stuff as she left it; her painting on the wall her collection of weapons she ha for specific occasions, and the left things that once belonged to Delphine. Walking into her room synth swayed to her bed. She flopped onto the covers of furs letting her pain sink in like a knife. She closed her eyes letting her body relax as much as it could. Yet her doors opened forcing her to shoot up in alert.  
“I’m sorry commander but the ambassadors want to see you immediately”...

What will happen next? What will the ambassadors say since she was gone so long? Will Anya truly tell her what is going on with the skaikru? Or will she go over Anya’s head? What will Octavia think once she finds out Synth is gone? Will Synth’s memories invoke old habits? Or will she shut them out once again? 

Not my best chapter but I hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six   
Loneliness was eating her alive, swallowing every ounce of hope she had yet to spare. Synth couldn’t remember how long it had been since she didn’t feel it; the claws of her own sorrow digging into her heart. Sometimes it would be less burdensome like when she was with Lincoln or Delphine but she always felt it pestering into her mind. Yet she hadn’t felt it as strongly as she did then walking the halls to the throne room with her guards following closely behind. Synth had her head held high with what looked like such confidence and to all those around her she looked untouchable. Yet in Synth’s mind, she was nearly falling apart with the constant voice criticizing her at every moment. She knew as soon as she walked into the throne room that she was going to be picked at and criticized for her long absence but she had to hold her head high and keep order no matter how much of a battle it was for her. It was as if to her the world held onto her shoulders when it was all of the thousands of her people that relied on her. And with this Synth had learned it would always be there the loneliness, the cutting to ease the constant pressure to do everything perfectly, the gnawing fear of disappointing others. And no matter how much it was destroying her she wouldn’t let anyone see not after Delphine.  
The doors opened with an echoing rumble with all the voices of the ambassadors ceasing. They stood commencing her to walk to the throne, It was like a walk of a demon ready to strike those who defied her at any moment. 

“Bow for your commander” Titus spoke out proudly. And Synth couldn’t help but smile as she had missed Titus, he was a loyal friend along with her flamekeeper and consultant. The ambassadors bowed yet she could see the frustration on their faces and they were not being smart enough to hide it. 

“Sit.” Synth commanded, waiting for their full attention before continuing. “I know I have been gone for longer than you would have all liked but the sky people have been a lot to handle. The commander of the village where some of you know her, Anya, is meeting with them today for a potential treaty but we need to prepare what to do if something goes wrong, I am sure Indra filled you in on the rest while I was gone” She spoke strongly waiting for their opinions. 

“What do you mean Sky people? Where did they come from?” One of the ambassadors asked.

“I mean they had a ship that fell from the sky, They have made mistakes but from what I have gathered they had no idea we were here. I believe if we want to do this in a way that doesn’t end with a war we should talk peace before we plan their death. We would win the war but we would lose a lot of warriors. They have guns which means we have to be very careful with our next move” Synth spoke. She knew some might not take her idea well but she needed to be smart and that meant trusting her instincts.

“Blood must have blood. It has always been our ways and though you have changed many things you won’t change this! If I'm not mistaken it sounds like you’re going weak. And if that is the case then I’m sure we can help you with that and it wouldn't be the first time we had to step in”, the Azgeda ambassador spat at her with disgust.   
Synth stood from her throne walking to the man with a malicious smile. She pulled out her knife and skinned off a large patch of the side of his arm, a thick piece of his flesh fell to the ground while the man shrieked in pain. She kicked his leg out forcing the man to fall to the ground in pain. She moved one of her feet to pin down the arm that wasn’t wounded and the other to his throat. Synth bent down to the man before whispering “Azgeda will never win” and slitting his throat. She knew this was coming. The ice nation had been stepping closer to the line of where they shouldn’t. They always did and the only reason why Synth allowed it was because she didn’t want to fight another war but she had to remind them to be more careful. Yet while Synth watched the blood drain from his neck she felt a sense of adrenaline like the anger she was holding in built-up and numbed her pain long enough for her to enjoy the kill. It was always something that scared her a bit, it scared her how much she enjoyed killing those who defied her. Synth moved away from the man back to her throne.

“Now does anyone else want to question the way I am dealing with this? If you have a problem with my decisions, talk, don't threaten or you will end up in a pool of your own blood. Understand?” Synth asked menacingly. 

“Yes, commander”, They spoke solemnly.

“Good then let’s continue our meeting”, Synth spoke contently.  
***  
By the time Synth was done with the meeting she felt more stressed than before, She couldn’t help but feel the doubt circling through her head along with the words of the Azgeda man. When she realized she had to go train the nightbloods Synth felt relieved. The training was something she was good at and allowed her to let go of the thoughts swirling through her head. Synth walked to the dorms of the Nightbloods slightly excited to see them as she had truly cared about them. Knocking lightly on the door she opened it to see the room quite empty. 

Synth sat on her bed the bloodied knife in her hand as she felt her the pressure in her body leave. Dark cuts littered her arm, reopened scars were apparent. Synth felt numbness when she cut, it was the only time where things like her family’s death wouldn’t ring in her ear or the constant reminders that she wasn’t enough sprang into her brain. Synth felt when she cut she could be at peace but she knew she had to be careful not to cut too close to any of her veins. Synth was too lost in her trace to hear the door open, she hadn’t expected anyone to come into the dorm since the other nightbloods were at training.   
“What are you doing?” A voice demanded from behind her. She jumped up quickly pulling her sleeve down, Synth felt herself internally cursed; she didn’t need to look; she already knew the voice well enough; Delphine.

“N-nothing, just thinking”, Synth stuttered avoiding the girl’s eyes.

“You’re a horrible liar, blood is dripping from your hand”, Delphine spoke, her eyebrows raised in anger. She walked to her bed pulling something out from under it that Synth could not see, walking forward she grabbed Synth’s other arm pulling her down on the bed. Synth refused to meet the girl’s eyes feeling embarrassed and ashamed, no one had ever seen her cuts before she was careful to make sure no one did.

“You know you could have talked to me”, Delphine spoke, wrapping Synth’s arm in a bandage after cleaning the cuts.

“How was I supposed to tell you something like this, Del”, Synth spoke truthfully knowing she had no idea how to even approach it. 

“I’m your friend, I would never judge you! And you deserve better than taking this out on yourself”, Delphine spoke tears building up in her eyes. She had never seen this part of Synthe before, she was used to the playful girl who would mess around and though she knew Synth could be quiet she never realized she was feeling this bad.

“Del we have been taught to be strong and ignore our emotions to use our minds logically and not let our emotions take control. I do this because I want to numb all of it, I don’t know any other ways to deal with it except this!”, Synth sobbed feeling utterly defeated. 

“Hey, look at me”, Delphine spoke, waiting for the girl’s bright blue eyes to meet her green ones. “You are one of the strongest people I know. We all deal with pain differently and that’s not a bad thing but you deserve more than this and I don’t know how but we will figure it out but we will”, Delphine spoke wiping the Synth’s tear and putting her forehead to Synth’s. “We will”...

“Oh how I miss you Del”,Synth mumbled to herself. She let out a deep sigh with a tear slipping down her face. Turning around she went out to the fields where the nightbloods must have been waiting for her if not in their dorm. She walked out the doors to the field where she had indeed been correct. The nightbloods had already started training, swinging their weapons at each other precisely and perfectly. They were so focused one each other they hadn’t even noticed Synth yet, which to her was not good. They had to be able to see everywhere, be aware of every tiny detail.

“Ehm” Synth called out, gaining their attention immediately. The group of children tensed at the ring of her voice, straightening up and moving their weapons back down. “I see you started without me and from what I did see you guys are doing good but remember to always be alert to your surroundings if I was an enemy then you wouldn’t have expected them and that’s a weakness. Understand?” Synth spoke with a soft smile. The flurry of nod rang through the silence. “Good, Aden a word. The rest of you please get back to training both me and titus will be watching”, Sythe commanded before pulling out her sword. 

“Commander?”, Aden questioned. 

“Come sit with me” Synth spoke with a small smile towards him. Synth led him to a small bench away from others' view. “Not many people know why I was gone for so long and I know many have heard the rumors but i think you need to hear the truth. You have become to me a good friend and one of the best night bloods I’ve ever known. Trikru has been invaded by people from the sky. They took me captive along with an old friend, and set a village on fire. And though most would be quick to attack, I'm not sure what to do. I have met some of them and they are truly good and d o not deserve this. While others are dangerous and in the end I’m not sure what to do. Anya is meeting the sky people today for a potential peace treaty but it is not a given. There are more things none too important” Synth spoke careful not to say anything of Octavia. Synth could see from the shocked look on his ace this was not something he expected. 

“W-what’s your plan? If the peace treaty doesn’t work?” Aden asked unsure o how this could workout in any situation 

“I am going to send 300 of our warriors, and gather them from the twelve clans then send them to attack, they will be led by Anya and Tristan. They are very skilled in these types of things and I think we can trust them with this” Synth spoke somewhat solemnly. She didn’t want to do this that was why she was so heavily hoping for the peace treaty but if it didn’t work she had tried her best and with that thought she could live with or at least she hoped she could. 

“What about the mountain men? I mean isn’t that why you originally went?” Aden asked. Aden had known how bad the mountain men had gotten and as much as they wished it wasn’t ignoring iit would not do them any help. 

“We have included safety precautions in place but truthfully I’m not sure. I don’t know if there is much we can do, the reapers are taking more and more people everyday and though we have significantly lowered the numbers there it is still a lot” Synth spoke giving the boy hopeful eyes. Synth stood from the bench feeling her emotions run high, she knew there really wasn’t much she could do. The reapers were ruthless and everyone knew that. There were only a few people who had been able to kill some and though she was one of them, it didn’t mean she could be there to kill them when it was needed. “You need to train, let’s go” Synth spoke grimly refusing to look in the boy’s eyes.  
***

By the time Synth had gotten back to her room she had felt more than exhausted. Yet her body still looked as if she had so much left in her when she felt like she couldn’t train anymore. Scythe Synth opened the doors to her window to see a small raven, a small note attached to the bird's neck. Synth grabbed the bird carefully unwrapping the note from the bird, she lightly pet the bird’s wings before turning to her bed. Synth unwrapped the not giving one last hopeful pray before reading it:

Dear Synth,   
I am sorry to say the treaty has failed. They refused an ensured peace treaty, attacked us, and turned Lincoln against us; He has been deemed a traitor to our village. I apologize for the loss of your friend but we need to act quickly. From what our spies have spoken of they are preparing for a battle soon we need a plan. Please respond or I will have to act on my own.  
-Anya

Synth the color drain from her face. Lincoln was deemed a traitor? She could not believe her best friend was in danger because of her selfishness. Synth didn’t stop a war, she started one.

What will happen next? Will Synth continue with her plans or help her friend first? Will the memories of her past continue to haunt her? Is the ie nation plotting against her? who knows?

I would like to end the chapter with Synth getting a letter that the treaty has been failed like in the show

.


End file.
